tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Goodbye" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
16:37 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> -- START -- 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: *walks through the empty cafeteria* 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Hmmm. Nobody here. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: *pokes head inside the indoor swimming pool* 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: There you are. ^^ 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Wait, no. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Those are dummies. 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Where is everyone? 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: *walks to the helicopter pad* 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Aha. :D 16:38 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Welcome, final three. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: You've reached the end. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Not just the end of the season, but the end of the series. 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Excited? :3 16:39 <@Ell|Gini> E: Definitly! 16:39 <@Candy|> Yes, yes, yes! 16:39 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: I knew I'd make it. 16:40 <@Ell|Gini> E: I cant wait to see Scythe again! 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Oh, you'll be seeing Scythe, alright. 16:40 <@Candy|> SCYTHESICLE IS COMING BACK? 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: You'll also be seeing the other thirteen wannabes that we kicked off the show. 16:40 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: In fact, they're arriving by helicopter right about... 16:40 <@Ell|Gini> Wait, you mean Gini? 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: *helicopter flies above Chris' head, drops all the contestants onto the helicopter pad, and flies away* 16:41 <@Candy|> ...GINI IS COMING BACK? 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Oh... 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Hi, guys. *cringe* 16:41 <@Ell|Gini> G: CANDYCANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:41 <@Candy|> GINISAUR! 16:41 * Candy| attacks 16:41 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: Sup guys? 16:41 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Uhhh... 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Frankie! :D 16:42 <@Ell|Gini> *huggles Candy* 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: My best... friend... 16:42 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: What's up, man? :s 16:42 <@Ell|Gini> G: I missed you so much! Tee-Hee! 16:42 <+Frankie|Bernie> Waht you talkin' about? 16:42 <+Frankie|Bernie> @Dirk 16:42 <@Ell|Gini> Hi Scythe! 16:42 <@|Scythe> Why, oh why am I forced to come back here? :s 16:42 <@Ell|Gini> How have you been? 16:42 * Candy| brings Scythe into hug 16:43 <@|Scythe> Uh, fine. I guess. 16:43 <+Grove|Nina> How did you make it to the finale? @Dirk 16:43 <@Candy|> OMGYAY 16:43 <@Ell|Gini> I can always count on you to support me right? 16:43 <+Dianne|Sydney> d:Hi guys! 16:43 <+Grove|Nina> (This is Nina's font, BTW.) 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Alright, everyone shut up and settle down. Let's make our way to the entrance of the ship, where we will officially declare one finalist as the ultimate series winner! :D 16:43 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: *groans, sighs, walks to ballroom* 16:44 <@Ell|Gini> E: *goes to the ballroom* 16:44 <+Ross|Jackson> R: *walks into ballroom* Where's the food? >.> 16:44 <@|Scythe> (I thought we were already on the ship.) 16:44 <@Ell|Gini> G: Come on Betty! Tee-Hee! 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: Sssh. 16:44 <+Grove|Nina> *walks to ballroom with Grove* 16:44 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: For today's challenge, we're going to need you to vote for a winner. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> -- FIVE MINUTES LATER, RECEIVES VOTES -- 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: We shall now begin to read the votes. 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Light the Holy fire, intern! :D 16:45 <+Ross|Jackson> (Watch it be a tie) 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *waits awkwardly* Oh, yeah, we killed off all our interns... right... 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *uses a lighter to set eight logs on fire* 16:45 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *clears throat* Alright. First and foremost, this is a historic and jaw-dropping event. It's the day that we separate the winner from the losers. 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: But, we can't separate them if they're not glued together! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *walks over to Candy, Dirk, and Elliot* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *glues them together with super-sticky squid ink* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: It's our last bucket. We can't afford to buy any more of this stuff. *sighs* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Anyways, let's move onto the winner of Total Drama Cruise. :D 16:46 <@Ell|Gini> E: Hey! 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *dramatic pause* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *drumroll* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: The winner of Total Drama's final season is... 16:46 <+Grove|Nina> (15 minute episode FTW.) 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *takes out slip of paper* 16:46 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *inhales* 16:46 <@Ell|Gini> (Watch it be Dirk) 16:47 <+Frankie|Bernie> (epic pause) 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: CONGRATULATIONS TO-*the ship sinks to one side and the paper flies out of Chris' hands and into the holy fire* 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: O_O"" 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Nooo!! The winner! D: 16:47 <+Grove|Nina> (How does a ship sink to one side?) 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: CRAP. Something must be wrong with the ship. 16:47 <@|Scythe> (What makes that fire so holy?) 16:47 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (It's not. @Mygeto) 16:48 <@|Scythe> (Chris said it was.) 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (Also, if we could stop making random assumptions/know-it-all comments, that would be great, seeing as we're all just trying to have fun here, and being smarter than animated characters isn't exactly something to be proud of.) 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Alright, guys. I'll be right back. Wait here! 16:48 <@Ell|Gini> Are we going to sink? Tee-Hee! 16:48 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Why are you laughing? >.> 16:48 <@Ell|Gini> Cause that woul be awesome Tee-Hee! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *runs back two minutes later, panting* Alright. It's worse than I thought. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: *pants* There's a giant hole in the cruise and if we don't patch it up, we're all going to die. 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Now, you can panic. :) 16:49 <@Ell|Gini> YAY! Tee-Hee! 16:49 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: WHAT!? 16:49 <+Frankie|Bernie> B/F: AAAAAH!! 16:49 <@Ell|Gini> E: What>! 16:49 <@|Scythe> Hm. 16:49 <+Ross|Jackson> J: You...didn't get insurance on the boat....did you. :| 16:50 <+Grove|Nina> *looks at Chris unenthused* 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Nope. @Jackson 16:50 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Well, if there's any spare material to patch up the cruise, we could use the squid ink. 16:50 <+Frankie|Bernie> f: You have to do somthin' Dawg! 16:50 <+Dianne|Sydney> (If the name of the winner got written on paper why can't they just ask the person who wrote the name on it who won? 3:) 16:50 <@|Scythe> Yeah, because that'll totally work. 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (Because the ship is sinking and nobody cares.) 16:51 <@Ell|Gini> Gini: Let's find the ink! Tee-Hee! 16:51 Candy|_ 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 16:51 (OMFG SORRY CHROME) 16:51 (What did I miss?) 16:51 <@Ell|Gini> (The boat is sinking) 16:51 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Yeah, there's a big problem with that theory, Dirk; our last bucket was just chucked out the cruise. 16:51 <+Grove|Nina> (Chris saw the name.) 16:52 <+Grove|Nina> (Couldn't he just say it after?) 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (No, he didn't. @Dakota) 16:52 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (It flew out of his hand.) 16:52 <+Grove|Nina> (Ah. KK.) 16:52 Can't we go get it or something? D: 16:52 Candy| 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has quit timeout: 265 seconds 16:52 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Candy|_ by ChrisMcLean|Dirk 16:52 Candy|_ has changed nick to Candy| 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (Also, guys, this is an animated reality show. We're not directing The Godfather here. Not everything has to be thought through. For example, diving off a one-thousand foot-high cliff would most likely kill you.) 16:53 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> (:p) 16:53 <@|Scythe> Sooooooo... 16:53 <@Ell|Gini> Gini: Yeah, Tee-Hee! I'm a great swimmer, so is Sydney, we can go get it! Tee-Hee! 16:53 <@|Scythe> Any ideas? 16:53 Ell|Gini ~Copper5@h96-60-165-111.mdtnwi.dsl.dynamic.tds.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 16:53 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: Umm... 16:53 <+Frankie|Bernie> Life boat? 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: See, I knew we were missing something! *snaps fingers* 16:54 <@|Scythe> Hm. 16:54 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: CHRIS. <.< 16:54 <@|Scythe> What about that helicopter that just rudely dropped us off here? 16:54 <+Frankie|Bernie> You didn't get life boat?! F: I ain't surprised. 16:54 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainey: So we're sinking? 16:54 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainey: o.o 16:55 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: WAIT. 16:55 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: How about life perservers?! 16:55 <+Lainey|Lance> Lance: *singing* We cooooould swiiiiiiimmmmm~ 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: If you guys remember, a lot of buckets of super-sticky squid ink were tossed into the water in our third episode! 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: Since we have no squid ink left, we could use the ones from the water to patch up the ship. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: However, the odds of survival are a mere eighteen percent. We're all glued together and the ocean is fairly deep. 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: How did you come up with eighteen percent? 16:56 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: Oh, that part was easy. You have to take the volume of water, divide it by- 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: How did I manage to stay on here for seventeen days? :s 16:57 <@Candy|> Well, someone should unglue us. >-> 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: Uhhh, hello? It's called SUPER-STICKY squid ink. The only way you can get out of that trap is by staying in the sun for eight hours. 16:57 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainey: I don't care! We should fix it! Chris, don't you have enough money to fix the boat out here? 16:57 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: But by my calculations, we only have forty-five minutes before this entire ship becomes an underwater experience. D: 16:57 <+Lainey|Lance> Call boat repai service or something? 16:57 <+Frankie|Bernie> (Elliot apears whit on my screen) 16:58 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainey: Like the titanic?! 16:58 <+Lainey|Lance> ((Had to.)) 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> C: My cellphone...crap! I left it back at Dudahula Island! 16:58 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> D: Ugh, nice job sticking us all together, Chris. 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> Chris: I didn't think this would happen. :@ 16:59 <@Candy|> Guys, let's not fight. If we all stick together, we can get the squid ink from underwater and save everyone from dying! :3 16:59 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: You are the most unprepared person on the planet! 16:59 <@ChrisMcLean|Dirk> E: *giggles* STICK together. 16:59 ChrisMcLean|Dirk has changed nick to Chris|Dirk|Ellio 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: There's no way I'm doing that. I can't afford to die. 16:59 <+Grove|Nina> I am not dying on this messed-up reality show. 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Too late! *pushes Candy, Dirk, and Elliot off the boat into the water* 16:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Oh, and take these! *throws a red, green, and pink pair of goggles into the water* 16:59 <+Lainey|Lance> Lance: We could juuuuuuuuuuuust siiiiiing a haaaappppy soooon! 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: SERIOUSLY?! 17:00 <+Lainey|Lance> (Sonng*) 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: We're stuck together! We'll drown!! 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *sigh* Okay, here's what we'll do. Everyone can put on a seperate pair of goggles, *grabs the red pair*, and we can all go down into the water. 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *reaches for the pink pair* :o 17:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *grabs the green pair, instead* :( 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: The problem is that not all of us are very athletic...ELLIOT...so, some of us have stronger lungs and can stay in the water for a longer period of time. 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Maybe if one of us feels like we can't breathe anymore, we can make a sound, and all of us can swim to the top so the former doesn't drown. But, you know, if one of you does, more money for me. :D 17:01 <@Candy|> THAT IS MY PINK PAIR. >-> @ELLIOT 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Alright. :( 17:01 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Well, okay. On the count of three, we all hold our breath. 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Then, we sink into the water. Okay? 17:02 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: One...two...... 17:02 <@Candy|> Three! :D. 17:02 <+Frankie|Bernie> (Elliot's words are white on my screen!) 17:03 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *dives in* 17:03 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *holds breath* 17:03 <@|Scythe> Yeah. They're gonna die. 17:03 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Probably. :| 17:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Meanwhile, I'd suggest that the entire crew looks for liferafts. 17:04 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Or maybe a way of getting them unstuck. 17:04 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: You said you didn't have lifebots. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: I said I didn't have lifeboats. I never said I didn't have liferafts. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: ...wait. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: Oh, shoot. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: The liferafts are on the bottom floor of the cruise. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: And the entire ship is sinking. 17:05 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: We could send someone under, buttt... 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: They'd have to be prepared to die. 17:06 <+Ross|Jackson> Dirk would be more than happy to get them for us, wouldn't he? 17:06 <@|Scythe> *Pushes Frankie forward* 17:06 <@Candy|> (Wouldn't the rafts float up?) 17:06 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (TDA15, Dirk's in the water looking for squid ink. >.>) 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (Yeah, but it's on the bottom floor of the cruise. @Candy) 17:07 <+Ross|Jackson> (I didn't see it, I'm doing 20 things at once >.>) 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (So someone needs to go to the bottom floor, which is flooded, to get them.) 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *taps Candy* 17:07 TheResp|TT66 PJIRCUserh@ip174-74-122-96.om.om.cox.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *mouths* I CAN'T BREATHE. 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *mouths* I CAN'T BREATHE. 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: :'( 17:07 <+Frankie|Bernie> Fine, I'll get them. 17:07 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *swims back up again* 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Crap, Elliot, we were only in there for, like, fourty seconds! 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: SUCK IT UP. <.< 17:08 <+Frankie|Bernie> Bernie, you're comin' with me. (xDD) 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: My lungs aren't strong. :( 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I could die. 17:08 <@Candy|> TOUGHEN UP, PANSY 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: D: 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: :-O 17:08 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: :'( 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: This is helpless. 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Candy, you've gotta learn to be a little nicer. :@ 17:09 <+Frankie|Bernie> (since when was candy mean) 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (Since never.) 17:09 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (It's a joke.) 17:09 <+Frankie|Bernie> *gets to the bottom floor* 17:10 <@Candy|> :c @Dirky 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Okay. 17:11 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainely: Why is there an iceburg in the middle of the ocean? or is that a mirage? ._. 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: On three, we go back down again. 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: One... 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Two.... 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: THREE. 17:11 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *dives in* 17:12 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: *sees the deflated liferafts float at the end of the room*n Ok, here's the plan: You swim to the life rafts and I'll supervise. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *mouths* I CAN'T BREATHE. 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *mouths* I CAN'T BREATHE. 17:12 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: What?! What kind of plan is that?! 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *rolls eyes, swims back up* 17:12 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: ELLIOT. <.< 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Just go on without me. :'( 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I can't make it. D: 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: We can't go on without you, WE'RE GLUED TOGETHER. <.< 17:13 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> Chris: *blushes* 17:13 <+Lainey|Lance> Lainey: This is a slash fic waiting to happen! 17:14 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: A good one. 17:14 <+Frankie|Bernie> *pushes him in* 17:14 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: Ugh. *swims* 17:15 <@Candy|> Can we just let him die? ._. 17:15 <@Candy|> Oh. 17:15 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: That's good buddy, just-- O_O LOOK OUT!!! 17:15 <@Candy|> Wait. 17:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: I wish. :-/ 17:15 <@Candy|> Why is Dirk floating away? 17:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: :| 17:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: What? 17:15 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: I...HOLY CRAP. 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: The water is breaking us apart! 17:16 <@Candy|> The water is making you...yeah... 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Well, me...apart... 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: Okay, since you guys are still glued together, stay here. 17:16 <@Candy|> DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: I'll swim down and look for a tub of squid ink. 17:16 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: Huh? *electric eel shocks him* AAH!! 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: You know, we used to be friends, Candy. :@ 17:16 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *rolls eyes, dives in* 17:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I don't know what happened to us. :( 17:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I really miss you. D: 17:17 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *sniffs Candy's hair* 17:17 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: Whoa! Get out of there!! 17:17 <@Candy|> ... ._. @Elliot 17:17 <+Frankie|Bernie> (two scenes at the same time) 17:17 <+Frankie|Bernie> (xDD) 17:18 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: *grabs the eel and throws it to Frankie* 17:19 <@Candy|> (So.) 17:19 <@Candy|> (Like.) 17:19 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: Whoa I don't want it! 17:19 <@Candy|> (Awk.) 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Uhhh... 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: So... 17:19 <+Frankie|Bernie> *gets electicuted* 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: How's...life...bee- 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: CANDY. O_O 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Dirk's drowning!! 17:19 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *sinks* x_o 17:20 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: ...should we... 17:20 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Help him? :| 17:20 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I mean, he's not really nice. :-/ 17:20 <+Frankie|Bernie> *throws it off* 17:20 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I don't..I don't know if...anyone would...miss him....that much... 17:20 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: :s 17:21 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: *swims to the liferafts* There we are, now we-- *a bunch of pirannah appear* Uh-oh. 17:21 <@Candy|> I....I don't know. 17:22 <@Candy|> I guess? 17:22 <@Candy|> But 17:22 <@Candy|> You can't swi, 17:22 <@Candy|> *swim 17:22 <@Candy|> How do we do that? 17:22 <@Candy|> .. 17:22 <@Candy|> *._. 17:22 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Well, according to my mathematics... 17:22 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: If we position you at a ninety-degree angle. 17:22 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Facing diagonally from the cruise. 17:22 <@Candy|> OMG, ELLIOT. 17:22 <+Frankie|Bernie> AAh!!! *swims with piranha chasing him* 17:23 <@Candy|> STOP IT WITH THE MATH. 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Sorry. D: 17:23 <@Candy|> LET'S JUST GO GET DIRK. 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: Wait!! 17:23 * Candy| dives in. >-> 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: I-I'm not read- 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> E: *holds breath* 17:23 <+Lainey|Lance> ((WHY CAN'T THEY USE THE CRUISE LINE)) 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> D: *is still drowning* 17:23 <+Lainey|Lance> ((CRUISES ALWAYS HAS PHONE LINES) 17:23 Copper5430 ~Copper5@h96-60-165-111.mdtnwi.dsl.dynamic.tds.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:23 (I'm Back!) 17:23 <@Chris|Dirk|Ellio> (Zach, it's a cruise run by Chris.) 17:23 <+Lainey|Lance> ((... Touche)) 17:24 Copper5430 has changed nick to Gini 17:24 Chris|Dirk|Ellio has changed nick to Chris|Dirk 17:24 * Candy| saves 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> *is saved by Candy* 17:24 Gini has changed nick to Gi|El 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> *swims back up* 17:24 <@Candy|> THERE YOU FREAKING GO, ELLIOT. >-> 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Candy... 17:24 <@Chris|Dirk> D: You...saved me... :) 17:24 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: Swim for you're life!! 17:25 G: Tee-Hee! Yay! Drowning! 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: ...... 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: You... 17:25 <@Candy|> HI GINISAUR! 17:25 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: *sigh* You concern me. :-/ 17:25 * Candy| waves. :D. 17:25 <@Candy|> You know, Dirky 17:25 *waves at Candy* 17:25 <@Candy|> You're a little leess annoying then Elliot. 17:25 <@Candy|> Soooo 17:25 <+Frankie|Bernie> B/F: *timeskip to them running back up to the others* 17:26 <@Candy|> You wanna be in Gini and I's trio? :D. 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: ...you... 17:26 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: We got the liferafts....well one at least... 17:26 <@Candy|> And make it a...four-io? 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: You would really accept me back into your trio even after I manipulated you? 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: That's... 17:26 G: Yeah, Friendship is friendship Tee-Hee! 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: The dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life. -.-' 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: But...I'll do it. :D 17:26 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Thanks, Candy. :) 17:26 <@Candy|> I'm not very smart, anyways. :D. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> E: You finally realized it. >.> 17:27 G: And I'm crazy! Tee-Hee! 17:27 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: *holds up shredded liferafts except one is intact* 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: ALRIGHT. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: EVERYONE. 17:27 <@Chris|Dirk> Chris: Start blowing up those liferafts, pronto! 17:27 <+Ross|Jackson> J: There's only one though :| 17:27 <@Candy|> Jackson! 17:27 <+Frankie|Bernie> Had some problems. Ouch! *sees pirannah on his but and smacks it off* 17:28 <@Candy|> Blow it up anyways! >-> 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk> D: Candy! 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk> D: You're seperating from Elliot!! 17:28 Gi|El has changed nick to Gini| 17:28 Chris|Dirk has changed nick to Chris|Dirk|Elli 17:28 * Candy| grabs on to Elliot's shirt. 17:28 <@Candy|> There. 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: :o 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: :| 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Yay. :3 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Alright. 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Here's what we should do, guys. 17:28 Yay for Elliot! Tee-Hee! 17:28 <@Candy|> Don't flatter yourself @Elliot. 17:28 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: All of us venture into seperate directions. 17:29 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: Let's start blowing people! 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: I'll go north, Candy can go south, and Elliot can go east. 17:29 <@Candy|> (*blowing, people) 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Actually, we never traveled south, so the odds of a squid ink can being there are slim to none. :| 17:29 <@|Scythe> (Lulz.) 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Alright... o_o 17:29 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: So, Candy goes west, then. 17:30 <+Frankie|Bernie> (thank you miss gram-- oh I see what that looked like) 17:30 <@|Scythe> Hm, no thanks. 17:30 <@|Scythe> Get Ross to do it, he seems to be packing a lot of air. 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: You better or I'll personally throw you off this cruise. >.> @Scythe 17:30 Gini: I'll go with you Candy! Tee-Hee! 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: All season, you have been uncooperative and verbally abusive. :@ 17:30 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: Let Nina do it, she does have the biggest mouth. 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: That, Scythe, is MY thing. 17:30 <@|Scythe> Hm, being thrown off a sinking cruise? 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: So, IF YOU DON'T START. 17:30 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: BLOWING UP THOSE LIFERAFTS. 17:31 <@|Scythe> ... 17:31 <@|Scythe> :| 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT UNAIRED FOOTAGE OF HOW YOU REALLY DECORATED YOUR ROOM PINK. 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: UNDERSTAND? 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: .... o_o 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Am I the only one that hears yelling? 17:31 <@Candy|> .... ._. 17:31 <@Candy|> Nopeee. 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: It's probably just Victoria. 17:31 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *dives in* 17:31 Gini: Betty yells at mw all the time! Tee-Hee! 17:31 <@|Scythe> *Awkwardly walks to lifecrafts* 17:32 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *dives in* 17:32 *me 17:32 (lag) 17:32 <@Candy|> *dives in* 17:32 <@|Scythe> All right, let's get these lifecrafts working. *Seemingly traumatized* 17:32 <+Frankie|Bernie> B/F: Starts blowing the liferaft* 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: *starts blowing up liferafts* 17:33 *chews on liferaft* 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *swims back up, coughing* 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Elliot? Candy? 17:33 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *swims up* I couldn't find any cans of squid ink. 17:34 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Yeah, well, I found one, but it's empty. :s 17:34 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Where's Candy? 17:34 C'mon, Betty, go faster! Tee-Hee! 17:35 <+Frankie|Bernie> B/F: *cotinues blowing* 17:35 <@Candy|> Oh hi! 17:35 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: *blows up a liferaft* Done!! ^^ 17:35 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: *pops in Chris' hand* Crap. :@ 17:35 <@Candy|> Mine's empty, too. :c 17:36 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: How are all of ours empty? 17:36 Betty says that Ross will make a great flotation device. 17:36 <@Candy|> ...because they are? 17:36 Tee-Hee! 17:36 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: That's impossible. I mean, I checked as much of the north side as I could, and there are NO cans there. :s 17:37 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Yeah, and I checked the east side like I was supposed to. 17:37 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: We've checked everywhere, correct? o_o 17:37 <+Frankie|Bernie> (Caaaandyyy?) 17:38 <@Candy|> (SORRY. -__-) 17:38 <+Frankie|Bernie> F: *herd everything* Chcek the South side!! 17:38 <@Candy|> Well...no one's checked the South side. 17:38 <@Candy|> SEE? I- Oh wow, Frankie, way to steal my moment. 17:38 <@Candy|> >-> 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: There's no use in checking the south side. 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Elliot already SAID we never traveled there. 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Well.... 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: I might have made a SLIGHT miscalculation, now that I think about it. ^^; 17:39 <@Candy|> See, Elliot? This is why no one likes you. 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: ......... 17:39 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: WHAT? 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Judging from the density, mass, and volume of the cans, it appears to me that they would normally travel in the south direction when floating in water. 17:40 Gini: Candycane! Betty will come help! Tee-Hee! 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Just like a sofa would float east. :3 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: It's basic 3rd grade math. :c 17:40 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: What third grade was HE in? :| 17:41 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Is someone ever going to tell her that Betty doesn't exist? :-/ 17:41 <+Frankie|Bernie> B: Ok, this is taking to long. *runs to Nina* Nina! We need your big mouth! 17:42 <@Candy|> DIRK. 17:42 <@Candy|> BETTY IS REAL! 17:42 <@Candy|> C'MON, BETTY, LET'S GO GET THE CANS! 17:42 * Candy| swims off 17:42 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: :| 17:42 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: See, this is what happens when you mix idiocy with a reality television show. 17:42 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Shut up, Elliot. ._. 17:42 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *swims off* 17:42 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Hmph. 17:43 Frankie|Bernie has changed nick to Frank|Bern|Nina 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Well, they'll regret it the day I'm an award-winning scientist. 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: On the cover of "Canada Weekly". 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Oh, they'll see. 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: They will see. :) 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: .... 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *crickets chirp* 17:43 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: I don't have any friends. :-/ 17:44 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> N: What you say to me?! 17:44 I still love You Elliot! Tee-Hee! 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: Ooh, inter-cruise drama ALREADY? 17:44 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: This is getting INTENSE. :3 17:44 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> B: I just mean that you have enough air to give to save us! 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: Aww, why'd you have to go and ruin my fun? :@ 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *watches as Candy grabs a can of squid ink* 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Yes!! 17:45 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: FINALLY. 17:45 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> N: Why you little! If we weren't sinking (for a whole hour) I'd hurt you so bad your children would feel it! 17:46 Go team Go! Tee-Hee! 17:47 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> Hmph! *walks to the raft and blows* 17:47 <@Candy|> YAYYY FOR NOT DYING! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Alright!! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: It looks like we've got enough to get back on the cruise! 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: NINA. 17:47 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> *raft blows up fully * 17:47 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: Toss the life raft down!! QUICK. 17:48 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> How do I know you won't leave us for dead?! 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: -_- 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: *grabs life raft from Nina and tosses it into the water* 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *climbs onto the life raft with Candy and Elliot* 17:48 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> (was that a fail?) 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: Alright! Someone grab a rope and pull them up!! 17:48 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: OH. ^^ 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: And by the way. :D 17:49 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> B: What? 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: Since we never established a season winner... 17:49 *pulls the rope* 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: The first contestant to get back on the cruise and patch up the broken hole WINS THE SERIES. ;) 17:49 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: :o 17:50 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> F: Nice twist dawg. 17:50 <@Candy|> Well...I'll go then. :D. 17:50 *pulls up life raft faster* 17:50 * Candy| takes off heels and runss 17:50 * Candy| takes off heels and runs* 17:50 * Candy| takes off heels and runs with the squid ink* 17:50 Go Candycane Tee-Hee! 17:50 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *hops onto the ship* 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *grabs Elliot by the leg* Wait for me!! 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: O_O 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: DIRK. 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: :o 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *falls off the cruise with Elliot into the water below* NOOOOOOOOOO! 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: I WANT MY MILLION DOLLARS. :'( 17:51 * Candy| reaches hole. 17:51 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *hits the water* 17:51 * Candy| patches it up. 17:52 <@Candy|> Ew. My hands are dirty. :c 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: O_O"""""""""" 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: AND THE WINNER. 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: OF TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE. 17:52 That means......... 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: IS. 17:52 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:52 TEE-HEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:52 <@|Scythe> *Claps* 17:53 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> Nina: What?! The Dumb blonde won?! 17:53 <+Dianne|Sydney> Both:*cheers* 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *climbs back onto the ship, dripping wet* :( 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Awww. Nice try, Dirk. *crawls back onto ship* 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Don't I win ANYTHING? D: 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Well. 17:53 A big hug! Tee-Hee! 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Since you won the most challenges this season, Dirk. 17:53 hugs Dirk* 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: And received the most number of Chris McLean bobbleheads out of anyone... 17:53 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: You'll receive one thousand dollar- 17:53 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> F: He did? 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Oh, wait. Crap. 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Uhhhhh. :| 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: You know what? I only have one cheque and I really need to make it out to the winner, soooo... ._. 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: You win......... 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: *takes out crumpled five-dollar bill from pocket* 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: THIS. :D 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: *twitches* 17:54 Lucky! Tee-Hee! 17:54 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: And congratulations to Candy! 17:55 And Elliot gets me! Tee-Hee! 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: She played hard, fought hard, and ran hard...in heels. 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: You know, I- 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: *covers Dirk's mouth* 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Candy. 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Wait just a moment. 17:55 Candy|_ 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:55 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: *runs off* 17:55 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Candy|_ by Chris|Dirk|Elli 17:55 <@Candy|_> (....oops.) 17:56 <@Candy|_> (WHAT DID I MISS?) 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> *the ship begins to move* 17:56 (Candy Won!) 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: YAY. :D 17:56 <@Candy|_> YAYYYYY 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Alright. 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: I've put the ship on auto-pilot. :3 17:56 Candy| 4a643833@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.100.56.51 has quit timeout: 265 seconds 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: Candy. *rips out one-million dollar cheque* This is for you. 17:56 * Candy|_ drags Jackson, Dirky, and Ginisaur into a group huggle. :D. 17:56 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *awkwardly puts hand around Gini, blushing* 17:56 <@Candy|_> *and Scythe 17:56 * Candy|_ grabs million dollar case. :D. 17:57 <@Candy|_> YAYYYYYYY! 17:57 Oh Elliot! Tee-Hee! 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: Well, Candy. 17:57 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> (you misssed your own victory) 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: I can't believe I'm saying this, but. 17:57 You Do Care! Tee-Hee! 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: I'm...really glad you won. :) 17:57 <@Candy|_> Thanks. :D. 17:57 *kisses Elliot* 17:57 * Candy|_ checks phone 17:57 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> (We don't have phones.) 17:57 <@Candy|_> AND my blueberries harvested. 17:58 <@Candy|_> BEST. 17:58 <@Candy|_> DAY. 17:58 <@Candy|_> EVER. 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> (Okay, one-time joke, then. :c) 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: *looks out ship* 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: Uhhh, guys? 17:58 <@Candy|_> (Neko's been giving me free cats for the blueberries since episode one :c) 17:58 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> F: Congrats Dawg...dawgette. 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: It's great that the ship isn't sinking and all, but. 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: We have another problem on our hands... 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: WE'RE ABOUT ONE MINUTE AWAY FROM CRASHING INTO A GIANT ICEBERG. ._. 17:58 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D: O_O" 17:59 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> O_O 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> Chris: :-O 17:59 <@Candy|_> ....D: 17:59 <@Candy|_> B-BUT 17:59 <@Candy|_> I DIDN'T GET DRAMATICALLY LIFTED OFF THE EDGE OF THE BOAT YET OR ANYTHING 17:59 <@|Scythe> We could always just, you know, steer the ship. :| 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: OH, CRAP. THE STEERS AREN'T WORKING. 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> E: :-O 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: STUPID BOAT. 17:59 <+Frank|Bern|Nina> All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! 17:59 <@Candy|_> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 17:59 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> D/E: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! 18:00 Yay! Death is upon us! Tee-hee! :3 18:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> C: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. ._. 18:00 <@Chris|Dirk|Elli> -- END -- G G G